Kody's New Life
Chapter 1~ Kody A black and white she-cat jumped onto the windowsill of her Twoleg nest. She gazed outside at the blue sky and couldn't help but feel jealous of the wild cats who lived outside of big walls. There was a loud clang and the sound of food being dropped into the she-cat's food bowl. At the sound, she jumped and ran to where the sound came from. She was heart-broken when scented saw not the mouse she was thinking of, but the strong scent of the cat food her Twolegs gave her. The food was a rusty brown colour and loked of rabbit-droppings and the smell was horrible. The she-cat however, had gotten used to the scent awhile ago and did not really care about it at all. It was the taste though, that bothered her. It tasted of stale fish and that was a horrible taste to her. As she walked in she heard her Twoleg shrill, "Hey! Kody! We bought some new cat food for you today! I hope you like it." Kody was unable to understand what her Twoleg said but she picked up the words 'Kody' and 'cat'. With a mew of detest she walked over to the food bowl and gave it a cautious sniff before tasting a bit. "Yelgh!" she mewed and jumped back suddenly. "This stuff is worse than the other!" "Oh! You don't like it much, do you?" her Twoleg said, "Hmm... you'll have to get used to it because I'm not buying some more until it's gone." Kody tilted her head to one side in confusion. She mewed to her Twoleg. "What is it Kody?" "Come on, you lump of of prey!" Kody mewed. "Let me outside!" Kody made sure that her Twoleg was following and led her to the entrance to the nest. She pawed at the big thing blocking the entrance, mewing. "Oh! You want to go outside?" her two-leg though for a moment, "I guess you can go. Just wait while I get something!" "Argh! Why don't you understand?" Kody hissed. Her two-leg came back holding a blue rope in her paws. "Here you are!" the two-leg struggled to put the rope around Kody's neck. Kody meowed in protest. "There you go." Kody looked down at her neck. The blue rope was dangling from it with a noisy tinkling yellow thing hanging from it. Then, and only then, did the two-leg open the door to the nest. Kody dashed out. There is tons of new smells out here! I can't wait to explore every inch of this place! Chapter 2~ Bloodclan Kody ran through the twoleg place with the rope around her neck still tinkling. With a jolt she realised that she was in an old alleyway. "I don't like this..." she whispered to herself and turned back just to find two cats blocking her way. She took in every detail of the muscular cats. They had teeth sticking out of their collars and dog teeth on their claws, making them look more deadly than they really were. "Uh... excuse me?" she said meekly as she tried to wedge herself through them. "What a joke!" said a black and white cat, "She actually thinks manners will work on us?" "Thats funny Bone! Scourge will want a peice of her!" another cat cackled, "Come with us kittypet!" "Uh... where are you going to take me?" Kody trembled. "To our leader." sneered the cat named Bone. "Yeah! I'm sure he'll love a new recruit!" "Be quiet Pine! Heh... come with us little she-cat. Oh don't worry! We'll only be gone for a moment... then when you die... it will peaceful... and quick!" Kody trembled but followed them with out question deeper into the alleyway. On a twoleg rubish pile sat a small black cat about Kody's size. He stared lovingly at his white paw that was tinged with a slight red colour.... blood. "Leader Scourge!" a black and white tom meowed from below, "We have got a tresspasser!" Scourge looked down and saw a small black and white she-cat. "Ahh! Hello there young kittypet! I see you have a collar on... you know... this might be an easy death for you right?" "N-no! Please I'll do anything! Just let me live!" "Anything?" Scourge stared at Kody's direction. "Maybe... you could join my clan?" "S-sure! Just let me live!" Bone snickered and whispered to the cat next to him, "Sounds like she's desperate!" "Quiet Bone! We are in need of more warriors! I think she'll do fine if she follows the rules! Right kittypet?" Kody nodded. "What is your name?" "K-Kody!" "So Kody... do you think you have what it takes to live in Bloodclan?" "Wait... live here? What about my housefolk?" "They'll be fine without you..." "Oh... okay... wh-where do I go?" "My Bloodclan warriors sleep in that box by the wall... if you want to have a nap..." "No... I was just wondering." "Well then... Bone will show you the ways of a Bloodclan cat... Bone... tell her all about what we do here." Scourge jumped of the rubish pile and into a smaller box that Kody thought was his den. Bone snickered, "Well then Kody. Isn't it your lucky day. Scourge usually kills anyone who tresspasses!" Kody gulped. She didn't like where this Bone cat was leading to. "All right pretty cat I'm going to take you to the end of our territory... follow me," Bone hissed. Chapter 3~ Bloodclan Territory Category:Fanfiction